


Lying is your favorite passion

by GayInTheSpaceBetween



Series: Song Based Fics [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Better Than Canon, Damon just wants to feel loved, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Katherine ooc, Mild OoC, Mild Smut, Rough Kissing, Worth It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayInTheSpaceBetween/pseuds/GayInTheSpaceBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on. Kiss me, or kill me. Which one will it be, Damon?”<br/>Different ending for 2x01. Damon knows how Katherine feels about Stefan, but he's mature enough to accept it and not go on a killing spree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying is your favorite passion

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... Yeah. Damon/Katherine for ya'll. I didn't think I would ship it, but I heard Situations by escape the fate, And I just thought about them.  
> In this one, instead of Damon being te one to stop, it's Katherine who reads him and pushes him aside, because duh, it's Katherine. He just needs her to lie, and she will lie for him, jsut this once. Idk I'm not really good at explaining this fic.

 “Come on. Kiss me, or kill me. Which one will it be, Damon?” She got closer to him, until their noses where touching. He didn’t stop himself from looking at her lips. “We both know you’re only capable of one.”

 

He tried to do the right thing. He ignored his feelings, tried to back away, but she was always one step ahead. Not two seconds after he turned around, she was right there in front of him again, pushing him towards the ground, dragging herself along with him. She placed a hand on his chest, appreciating the way his breath hitched a bit. She smiled then, seeing as even after one hundred and so years he still had the very human habit of breathing, even when he obviously didn’t need to any more.

 

“My sweet, innocent Damon.” She teased. Damon looked up at her, and this was one of the few times she couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Soon enough, however, he used his vampire speed to turn the tables around, slamming her head on the floor, with his hand on her neck, applying just enough pressure to make it hurt.

 

Her look of confusion turned into a smirk when she saw the glint in his eyes. He had made his choice.

 

Their lips locked together in a fight for dominance, and Katherine let him win, just this time. He traced her jaw with his lips, leaving forceful kisses as his trail. Katherine sighed.

 

“That’s more like it.” He shut her up with another kiss, but Katherine couldn’t stand being the passive one in this encounter, so she flashed them across the room, slamming Damon’s back against the wall. Not wasting any more time, she ripped his shirt open, with a bit of help on his side. They couldn’t get enough of each other. She grasped and touched anywhere she could reach, remembering how their last time had been. Even back then, being with Damon was a dangerous, exciting experience, and back then he was only a human.

 

He pushed the books on the table beside them, placing Katherine on top. His lips left hers, but Katherine didn’t have time to protest, and they were on her neck, licking and touching all her sweet spots that he, of course, remembered.

 

He paused for a moment, his new found morals and feelings kicking in. Katherine noticed this, and with an annoyed sigh, she pushed him aside. A look at his face was all she needed to know what was wrong.

 

He still loved her, and he wanted her to love him too. The plea in his eyes was almost too much to bear, almost enough to make Katherine reconsider. He saw her eyes soften for a second, and that second told him everything he needed.

 

Katherine’s humanity was kicking in, the part of her that still cared. She let it take over, this time.  Her gaze instantly softening, as she stepped away.

 

“Damon-” The rest of her sentence, of the honesty and sincerity she was going to provide him, telling him that it would always be Stefan, no matter what any of them did, was cut off by his lips.

 

He pulled away, and Katherine felt confused. “I know you know… How I feel about you. And I know what you're going to say.” He began, his eyes looking at her with despair. “But I can’t take it now, Katherine. It will break me. I can’t do it right now. I will tomorrow, I promise. But not tonight.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Let’s just play pretend for tonight.”

 

Katherine bit the inside of her cheek. Of course she cared about him, not enough to die for him, but enough to let him have this one chance. She exhaled, going through this decision again and again in her mind, until she slowly nodded. She could do this for him. "Let's play, then."

 

He seemed grateful and surprised and even angered, all at the same time, but they picked where they left off, letting the lust and the passion wash over any insecurity they may have.

 

The morning after, Katherine woke in his bedroom, but he was nowhere to be seen. He had kept his promise. She dressed quickly and left the house, not bothering to check if Stefan was there or not. With an intake of breath, she looked back, half expecting him to be there. But, again, he was nowhere in sight.

 

She left, resuming the character she had been portraying all this time, her walls building up high again. They would keep playing along as if nothing had happened.


End file.
